Waves of Temptation
by blvckvixen
Summary: The Ouran High School Host Club boys, minus Honey, go on a trip to their newly built mansion. Alongside them is Evie Day, a fellow host who caters to the male crowd. She has a high reputation that can't be tainted. Could this reputation cause her to fall off her throne? Lemons in later chapters! (This fanfiction is written by Azaria Dee, co-author of this account,)


"Oh Hikaru…" I sigh as he runs ahead of me to join the boys on the beach. I lock the cars because I know the boys won't remember to. I take off my shoes and feel the hot asphalt slightly burn my bare feet before I take off after the boys to the sand. The hot sun is beating down on my bare shoulders and I silently thank the alarm setting on my phone that reminded me to put on sunscreen. Instead of following the boys as they run to the volleyball nets, I run straight for the water, and out of the corner of my eyes I can tell the boys are looking. My clothes and purse are quickly forgotten on the beach and bikini somehow manages to support my boobs as I begin to sprint towards the water, longing for the water to be against my skin. I'm in the water but I continue to go deeper until I can dive. I jump down and instantly feel refreshed. The salt water makes my eyes burn and makes me thirsty but I know I can get water later. I pop out of the water and see the boys waving me to come in closer. Too bad I'm a great swimmer and don't really like being told what to do. Though seeing their worried expressions annoy me, I swim a few meters closer to shore so they don't try to come in and drag me to shore. Seeing their relieved expressions makes me want to smile. The boys were everything to me. They are the only ones who know my secret and they know how much I needed this time away from home. It's too bad Honey could not come. He said something of chocolate cake tour and Germany… I guess his summer break will be as full of sweets as he could dream.

This is going to be an eventful one, at least for the boys that are coming to our new clubhouse. Well I guess clubhouse is not the right word. I'm so glad that we actually were able to get it built. The idea of personalizing each bedroom and than mutually agreeing on how the other rooms should be laid out was genius. We now have a games room, workout room, and a movie theatre, a long with the general necessities. It's around five school buses long with 4 floors and a basement. We also have a dock with a 40' catamaran, six ski-dos', and a small fishing boat. It was perfect. I slowly return to shore, feeling way better after our long trip. As I get out of the water I see the boys waving at me.  
"Come join us in our game!" Kaoru yells to me "We need another player"

I walk towards them but with no intention of playing volleyball. I can feel their gazes scan over me as I strut towards them. I purposefully swing my hips a bit more than usual and stop in front of them. I can feel the water droplets rolling down my skin and every boy imagining licking the salty liquid back up.

"Haha is the only reason you want me to join is because you're down a player?" I pout my lip a bit as I continue on, "That's not very nice."  
I can see Kaoru gulp and his eyes straining to not look down.  
"Of course not! We don't want to leave you out of all the fun!"

"Well, thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to head inside and get settled. I want to get the salt out of my hair and get in something comfy." I tell them as I turn around on my heel. I walk away and make sure to bend over for each article of clothing I through off and my purse that I carelessly dropped, feeling their eyes burning into my back as I go. I turn at the door to see them still looking and I wave at them. Oh boys…

I walk into the house and the cool air hits me hard. I instantly shiver and decide to shower first. Luckily, we sent our stuff ahead of us so everything should be put away and I will be able to change after. We all have an en suite so I don't have to worry about the boys walking in on me with the excuse their bathroom is taken. I run around the house, dripping everywhere, until I find my room. The room is very modern with light grey walls, deep purple and white bedspread, and dark hard wood floors. I connect my phone to the built in speakers featured all over my world and put on some music. I hurry to the bathroom and blast the hot water. Chills had already set in and I wanted to change that quickly. I look longingly at the bathtub but decide to save that for another day. I jump in the shower and sigh as the hot water hits my body. I wash my face first to get it out of the way. I take my time to carefully apply lavender soap all over my body and scrub my shampoo deep into my scalp. I rinse my hair first so I can put conditioner in it. The sweet smell of my conditioner waft towards me and I know the boys will go crazy over it. I finish rinsing the rest of my body and the conditioner. I turn off the tap and feel amazing when I step out of the shower. Mainly because I didn't have to take extra time to shave (thanks again to the creator of the alarm setting, without you I wouldn't have made the appointment to be waxed). I start looking for a towel when I remember I forgot to grab it from the closet in my room. Baring it no mind, I walk into my bedroom fully nude when I see Tamaki on my bed. Looking at every inch of me with a hungry look in his eyes. Though, I do what any sensible person would do: I scream and run back in the bathroom.  
"Get out!" I yell, even though my throat is sore from screaming.  
"I'm sorry!" He yells back but it doesn't sound like he is leaving, "It's not like I haven't seen it before! Can we talk?"  
"Can I get changed first?!" I bark out. I can feel my anger rising. I forgot to lock the door but I didn't think this would be an issue on the first day…  
"Oh true… Ok I'll leave but can we talk after?" I can hear his discouragement dripping from his voice. I take few deep breaths before I respond.  
"Fine. Fine. But give me a few minutes." I call out. I hear him say thanks as he leaves the room.  
I wait till it's quite again before I exit the bathroom. I quickly run to my closet and shove on a deep blue thong with white lace trim and a matching bra under a pair of loose black loose silk shorts and a pink cotton top. I turn towards my vanity to comb out my hair and put on some lavender moisturizer. I start going to the door when I remember I forgot to put on deodorant. I run back over to my vanity and apply some before I go back to the bedroom door. I open it to see a very red Tamaki with slight guilt all over his face. I hear Wicked Games by the Weeknd come on and I feel enlivened. I grab his shirt and drag him into my room, knowing all too well I could have settled on a robe.

The Bitch Journals~ Entry 42,

It has been almost two years since I joined the host club. Luckily, Haruhi and I were able to go through the process together. We somehow managed to owe to the boys but the only difference is I'm the only girl representative in the host club. She accidentally convinced the whole school, minus me, that she was a boy. After that, she knocked over a vase worth 8 million yen. She ended up helping the boys cater to all the girls in the school. Which works out for her because she can meet all the bi-curious/bisexual girls. Everyone knows who I am because I hold the most power in the school. Or at least my parents pretty much control everyone's parents. So I, essentially, have to entertain all the males interested in the club because there is no way I can pretend to be a guy. The guys do not want anyone foreign in their club unless there is some debt owed to the club. Haruhi owes 8 million yen of service, though she loves doing it anyway. I owe to the club because they helped me in a really difficult situation… Though, I hate recalling that. We are heading to the clubhouse we designed ourselves. I'm sitting in the passenger seat but all the boys are asleep and Kyoya is too focused on the road to bother looking at what I'm writing. I know it's going to be an interesting summer. There is one house, five boys, and little old me. However will I pass the time… See you next time  
~Evie Day


End file.
